dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Pages that are on for deletion Allen's birthday No no No! the birthday list should not be deleted! I was just telling the fan club that I started how other wiki's should have a birthday list just like yours!' PLEASE DONT DELETE IT! PLEEEEEEEASE' I think Allen's birthday should be deleted due to it not being fully declared as his birthday, after all Mana found him that day so its not really his birthday. The Mark and Clea page I say can remain but maybe fuse them with the akuma page or something Please don't delete the birthday pages. We can talk or edit like reasonable people right? All I request is that you people who don't use common sense should start using it. I love the fact that there is a birthday catergory. Thanks for listneing, xlunalovex Can we lose the personality stats and the interests and hobbies bits of the pages? they are basically made up and unprofessional. unless there is an official character profile digest like the Bleach official bootleg with this information then it's fan fiction at best. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 17:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Mark and Crea has been moved and re referenced to Mark and Claire. if anyone can get an anime images for the page that would be great[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 08:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Keep the birthdays! I like to know when they are! DON'T DELETE THIS PAGE!! Noooooo!!!! Don't take it dooowwwn!!! DX D. Gray-Man is my absolute favorite and I come to this website everytime I need some information for fanfics or even just for fun!! The birthdays and just fine - there's no reason for deletion. D: I like celebrating all their birthdays in my own little way. TT ~ TT Don't delete the Noah page!!! How are we going to navigate as quickly? Fiddler's extra info is on it too! GIVE THE NOAH SOME LOVE! The excorsists aren't the only ones in this world!!!! Noah Page Please sign your posts on here. you can use four tildes (~) to do this. The Noah Page contains a lot of fairly redundant information since all the characters have their own pages now. I propose adding the Noah to this page and having a redirect set up when searching for Noah. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 07:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I think I speak for everyone when I say:' DON'T DELETE THIS PAGE!!!!' ' There are fans of the Noah family and I find this absolutely WRONG to delete this page when it helps give answers to whom the noah family members are so please reconsider deleting this page! Please! 04:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) While it may be true that the Noah Page is largely redundant, it is simply because it contains more information about the individual members of the family than it should. Character pages are supposed to cover that; not general information pages. The Noah Page, itself, should contain more pertinent information such as the requirements to be part of the family, what the family hopes to accomplish, what they do in order to accomplish their goals, general powers that they all seem to share, and other such things. If I may use an example: It should be more like the Espada page on the Bleach Wikia. Individual character descriptions should be cut down to the basics and background information on the family, in general, should be expanded upon, as opposed to simply deleting the entire page. It is about the Noah Family organization, not the individual members. 05:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) DON'T DO IT!!!!! I think I speak for everyone when I say:' DON'T DELETE THIS PAGE!!!!' There are fans of the Noah family and I find this absolutely WRONG to delete this page when it helps give answers to whom the noah family members are so please reconsider deleting this page! Please!' I understand your point but the Noah now have their own character pages and have been added to the list of DGM Characters. Rather than completely deleting this page i would like to only keep the generic paragraph explain who they are and then have a list to the character page. this will removed a lot of the clutter and repeated info. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 12:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC)